


A party for Lewis

by Lamocreia



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Genderbending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamocreia/pseuds/Lamocreia
Summary: Lewis Hart is a new student at Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. He's trying really hard to be a great wizard, while he has to deal with his popularity with girls and constant failure at classes.





	A party for Lewis

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction based on Faye Michaels' amazing WH genderbend AU I saw on tumblr (please, access this link to see her artwork https://fayemichaels.tumblr.com/search/genderbend). I thank her for allowing me to post this fanfiction inspired by her work.  
> Note that english isn't my first language, but i gave it my best. Hope you like it!

It was a nice and peaceful day at Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy - as usual. The sky was blue, the sun was warm, birds were chirping.

“HART!” professor Schuyler screamed, his hand still holding his wand high. A wind barrier was around him, protecting his body from a chair that was flung to his direction seconds ago. “All you had to do was a wind barrier spell and yet you threw a chair at me! Is this personal?” He dismissed the barrier lowering his wand. The chair fallen in front of him, next to the blackboard.

Lewis couldn’t look the professor in the eyes, so he just kept staring at the floor. His cheeks were red by embarrassment.

“S-sorry...”

“Go sit now, you’ve done enough for today!” Schuyler was trying to keep the composure.

That boy was a disaster, in all his years as a professor, he’ve never seen someone as troublesome as Lewis Hart. Since day one, he was always messing up his spells. Even though he was admitted at the school three months ago, Schuyler couldn’t see Lewis making any progress. He knew the boy was giving his best, but maybe he was a lost case. He tried to convince headmaster Randolph to kick Lewis out of the school, but Randolph just smiled and said he needed to have faith in the boy.

The professor sighed heavily and called another student to try making a wind barrier spell. This time, he hoped to not get almost shot in the face by a chair.

  
  


Class was finally over. Lewis got out of the classroom as fast as a lightning to avoid his “fans”. He liked that the girls thought he was cute and he loved all the candies they baked to him, but the girls started to suffocate him, so he'd hide or run everytime one of his "fans" would show up. The only girls he could hang out peacefully with were the popular ones: Rania March, Lucia Orlem, Ellie Goldstein and Yuki Reizen. Prefect Klaudia Goldstein and Asuka Kuze too, but he was too scared of them. They didn't seem to care that he was cute and treated him like a normal human being would. And, even though Lewis found all of these girls to be very attractive, he kept treating them with the same respect. Yuki was his buddy. Sometimes, Lewis had the impression that she hated him because she was always silent and avoiding him. “ _ I’d hate you if i was her. _ ” said his roommate, Ambrose, one day. “ _ You almost drowned the poor girl in the lake on your first day here! _ ” But she didn’t. She smiled kindly at him and helped him to get off the lake. As his mind traveled through his memories about that day, his cheeks started to get red without him noticing.

“I didn’t know you’d be so flattered to see me.” Lucia appeared in front of him, smiling suggestively.

Lewis shook his head, coming back to reality when he heard her voice.

“Hi, Lucia.”

Lucia Orlem, the complete opposite of Ellie Goldstein. They were always arguing because Lucia was skipping classes every day and Ellie thought that was an outrage. Although she skipped classes, Lucia was a talented student. Lewis had a theory that they were secretly in love, but he shared that only with Ambrose, who laughed histerically.

“Rough day?”

They walked side by side through the botanical garden. The sun warming their bodies, the soft breeze spreading the flowers' smell and caressing gently their faces. The botanical garden reminded Lewis of his village, he'd always go spend time there when he missed his home.

“You have no idea!”

“Yes, I have!” Lucia smiled - almost - innocently. “I heard about what you did at Schuyler’s class. Was that personal? Please, tell me it was!”

“No!” Lewis hid his face with his books. “I just messed up… as always” He sighed, feeling defeated.

“Since you’ve started studying here, things got more interesting. But I’m disappointed that the chair thing wasn’t personal… Ok, i need to go. Bye!” She kissed his cheek and disappeared.

He stopped on his tracks and got red as a tomato, watching her go to the back of the school. Lucia left like she hadn't done anything. Lewis wasn’t used to that kind of intimacy with girls, though he wished to have that intimacy with someone one day.

“But that will never happen...” He whispered to himself, looking sadly to the floor.

“What will never happen?” A familiar voice came from behind him.

He turned around, smiling and crouching down.

“Hi, Taffy! What brings you here?”

“Master said she wants to see Lewis. Meet her after sunset, near lake” She said with her cute voice.

“Ok. I’ll be there” He giggled. 

“Me out. Busy today. Bye!” Taffy turned around and started marching back to the school.

“Bye!” Lewis got up and kept his way to the boys’ dorm, wondering what Rania could have invented this time.

  
  
  


“I bet it’s another big candy house” Ambrose said, looking at himself in the mirror and fixing his hair with a hairbrush.

Lewis was chilling on his bed, waiting for the right time to leave.

“I wouldn’t complain.”

“Me, neither. Bring me some candies if that’s the case, please! I can't go today.”

“Sure. Should I bring some to Augustus, too?” Lewis teased his friend. He knew the boy was going to see Augustus in a few minutes.

Ambrose blushed and looked at his roommate dead in the eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about red cheeks, stuttering, avoiding eye contact. Two nerds not knowing what to do around each other. How extremely cute you two are together... ”

“The sun is set! Go meet Rania. Shoo!” Ambrose interrupted his friend and pushed him towards the door. “Have fun!” He opened the door and pushed the other boy out of the room, closing the door to his face.

“Hey, I can’t go out this way! It’s past curfew” Lewis protested.

Ambrose opened the door again, avoiding eye contact with the brown-haired boy.

“I didn’t end this conversation, Ambrose Nile!” He laughed, opening the window to the balcony.

“OUT!” Ambrose screamed. His expression was serious, but he couldn’t convince anyone about said seriousness.

Lewis laughed at his friend’s shyness and climbed down the vines next to his balcony.

When he got to the floor, he saw multiple candy baskets next to the front door. He got closer, tempted to steal just one small candy. Much to his surprise, his name was written on all of the cards inside the baskets, with little hearts all over them, one of the cards even had a heart on the letter “i” of his name. He never thought that the girls from school would leave him candies by the dorm’s door, they’ve always handed them to him personally.  _ "That's… a little scary." _ Feeling weird, he grabbed a handful of candies and ate them happily while he walked to the lake.

A shadow appeared out of nowhere when he was close to the courtyard. He quickly hid behind a tree, wishing for them to go away and to not be a teacher… or even prefect Klaudia. He’d rather be dead than to find her wandering around the school at night. Holding his candies tight to his chest, he kept eating them, while observing curiously who the shadow could be. It disappeared into the dark night without leaving any trace. A little alarmed and looking at all directions to make sure he was alone again, Lewis slowly left the tree he was hiding behind.

“There you are!”

Frightened by the sudden - but calm and familiar - voice that came behind him, Lewis dropped all his candies to the floor.

“NO!” He fell to his knees dramatically. “I can’t believe you’ve done this! My own flesh and blood…”

Yuki looked at him puzzled.

“Sorry?!”

“You made me drop my candies, Yuki. My own buddy… is a _monster_!” He said it even more dramatically, putting one hand to his forehead and the other to his heart.

Her body shivered a little when she heard the word “monster”, but he didn’t notice.

“Sorry. I’ll make you some tomorrow” She said on her usual calm voice.

Lewis was expecting a little laugh from his performance, but he got disappointed - again. She was as emotionless as a rock. Though, he would never give up on trying to make her smile one day.

“Don’t worry, I have plenty of candies. I was just being dramatic” He got up, cleaning his pants.

“Fans again?” She was used to the girl’s behavior towards her buddy.

“Yes.”

She only nodded, leaving an uncomfortable silence between them.

Lewis looked around, hands in his pants' pockets, not knowing what to say. Suddendly, he remembered that she wasn’t supposed to be out of her dorm at that hour too.

“Yuki, what are you doing here  _ exactly _ ?” Lewis wondered.

“I came here to pick you up.”

“Pick me up?” He got confused.

“Rania invited me too, so i thought about picking you up, but i arrived a little late at the boys’ dorm and started to look around to see if I was able to catch up to you.”

“Oh...” Lewis got surprised. That was too sweet of her, but he didn’t comment on that. “Thank you! Can we go now?” He smiled.

Yuki nodded positively and started walking ahead of him.

  
  
  


The buddies were received by a smiling Rania as soon as they arrived close to the lake. She opened her arms and hugged Lewis. He smelled her sweet scent, as if her pink hair was made of cotton candy. “ _ I’ll never get tired of her hugs and this sweet perfume! _ ” He thought, letting himself melt in her arms. When she let him go, he had to pretend he wasn’t disappointed.

“So, what the fuss is all about?” Lewis asked.

“I invited you here to celebrate you!”

He frowned.  “Sorry?!”

“We see how hard you’re working to be a great wizard, so we made this party to encourage you to keep pushing forward” She held his hand and showed him the scenario he hasn’t seen yet because he was too busy thinking about her perfume. 

What he saw was like a dream: magic lights floating around, a small table with a cake, sweets, and two glass jars with drinks. Lewis' eyes widened as he saw that beautiful scenario. Some fireflies flying around and the moon rising made it even more beautiful. Ellie and Lucia were near the table and smiled at him when he got closer. Lewis felt like crying, his heart couldn't handle all of the emotions he was feeling. It was simple, but they've made it to  _ him _ .

"He's making the crying face!" Lucia announced jokingly.

Everyone laughed. Everyone  _ but _ Yuki.

"You really did all this to me?" He tried to not let his voice shake.

"Yes!" Rania smiled.

"Why not?" Lucia asked.

"Of course" Ellie said.

Yuki just nodded.

"It was Yuki's idea, by the way" Lucia said casually, handing Lewis a cup with an orange drink inside.

He held the cup and looked at Yuki, surprised. She blushed a little.  _ "Oh my God, she's blushing!" _ he couldn't believe his eyes.

"It was my idea, indeed…" She began talking "I saw how disappointed you'd get every time you failed at classes. Multiple times, you've said to me that you wouldn't make my grades drop and, after telling me that, you tried even harder than before. Sometimes, I had the impression that you were giving up, but then, you held your head high and tried again, and again."

Tears started to fall from Lewis' eyes. He let them roll down his cheeks without any concern about what the girls would think about it.  _ "Screw that 'boys don't cry' crap!" _

"And I told Rania about making you a small party to cheer you up" Yuki kept talking, even though she wanted to wipe off his tears and hug him. "She agreed and here we are!"

"Damn, I love sensitive men…" Lucia whispered. She was right by his side, so he heard her words. Lewis blushed, but didn't say a thing.

"I made the sweets and the cake" Rania said, grabbing his arm and pushing him closer to the table.

"I brought the drinks" Lucia winked, grabbing his free arm.

"I made the lights and Yuki catched some fireflies" Ellie said. She was too shy to get close to him, so she stayed where she was. Plus, she was embarrassed for cutting off Yuki.

"Wow! Thank you, girls. I'm… out of words, honestly" He looked at each one of them. Three girls were smiling, only Yuki was serious, but he could see that her eyes were glistening with happiness exactly like the other girls' eyes. Feeling his stomach growl, he picked up the knife to cut the cake. "Can I eat now? I'm hungry!"

Rania laughed, letting go of his arm. Lucia did the same.

"You're  _ always _ hungry!" Ellie said.

"Let them eat cake!" Lucia cheered.

"What _is_ this?" a serious voice echoed from the dark night.

Everybody's body shivered when they heard it, their eyes widened in fear.

"K-Klaudia…" Lewis quickly hid behind Ellie.

The lights illuminated her severe face. She looked at them squinting her eyes.  "What are you all doing out at this hour?"

No one had the guts to answer.

" _ I asked you a question! _ " she screamed, folding her arms.

Lewis grabbed Ellie's sleeve, trembling. She didn't know if she found the situation funny or unfortunate. Lewis was so coward for a man, sometimes it was a shame.

"Sister…" Ellie cleared her throat "this is a small party we made in honor of Lewis. He's a great friend, student and we all appreciate his friendship."

"Ellie…" Lewis let go of her sleeve. Touched by her words, he began to slowly leave his hiding spot.

"What do you have to say, Hart?" Klaudia's eyes darted right to him.

"Eek!" He hid behind Ellie again. She sighed, holding her forehead. Lucia laughed.

"Sorry, prefect Klaudia" Yuki intervened. "The idea was mine. If you're going to punish someone, punish me."

"No, I will punish all of you" Her serious expression made everyone's shoulders stiff. "For not inviting me!" She continued.

Ellie's eyes widened, while everyone else was confused.

"Sister…?"

"I appreciate Lewis too, although he's a disaster. But he's a good person and never gives up. It's a shame that you didn't invite me to this party. I feel offended."

"What the…" Lucia whispered to herself. This time, no one heard her.

"Offending you wasn't the intention, sister." 

"I know. I understand why you didn't invite me. So, will we eat or not?" Klaudia looked at the cake like an anxious child.

Everyone cheered and started eating. They chatted and laughed all night long. Yuki remembered when Lewis tumbled her to the lake, leaving him red by shame and everyone making fun of the situation, since they've never heard that story. Prefect Klaudia remembered about the day he made rain frogs and how she wanted to expell him that day.

  
  


"Thanks again for today. Wish I can be able to do a party like that for all of you one day" He said to Yuki. They were at the front door of the girl's dorm. Everyone else entered the dorm, leaving the two alone.

The sun was almost rising. His eyes were heavy, his body was craving for some rest. Yuki was wearing his coat, since she didn't bring her own and the nights at Gedonelune were chilly.

"I'm glad you liked the party" She handed him his coat. He put it on immediately, feeling relieved that he could finally get warm after spending the whole night pretending he wasn't cold. "I'm your buddy, don't hesitate to  come and talk to me whenever you have a problem. Seeing you struggling alone isn't cool."

"Yuki…"

"Thanks for walking me here. Good night" She smiled and entered the girl's dorm.

In that moment, Lewis' eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. That was it, he  _ finally _ made Yuki smile! He felt like that was the luckiest night of his life and went back to the boys' dorm feeling like he was walking on clouds, unable to believe that that just happened.

 


End file.
